TFv03 CH 16 Virgil (annotated)
Annotations for Virgil from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 407 Robert Nozick American philosopher. For Anarchy, State, and Utopia (1974) Nozick received a National Book Award in category Philosophy and Religion.5 There, Nozick argues that only a minimal state "limited to the narrow functions of protection against force, theft, fraud, enforcement of contracts, and so on" could be justified without violating people's rights Page 408 Rhine See also V2 438 Page 410 Virgil the politician mentioned in Luther's chapter (Walk) Page 411 Olympic probably Olympic Blvd Page 412 Drew Street in Glassell Park, the gang is probably The Avenues, also known as Avenidas or AVE's, is a Mexican/Mexican American criminal street gang mostly in Los Angeles County, California Page 416 Bastet was a goddess in ancient Egyptian religion, worshiped as early as the 2nd Dynasty (2890 BC). As Bast, she was the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt, the Nile River delta region, before the unification of the cultures of ancient Egypt. Her name is also translated as Baast, Ubaste, and Baset. In Greek mythology, she is also known as Ailuros Page 418 Morro Bay is a waterfront city in San Luis Obispo County, California CDC ' Centers for Disease Control and Prevention '''Page 419 ' '''this substance requires longer exposures like Volumes 1 and 2? Page 420 humanity cant help bbuilding itself hells in pursuit of heaven Dopaminergic pathways sometimes called dopaminergic projections, are neural pathways in the brain that transmit the neurotransmitter dopamine from one region of the brain to another Mesocorticolimbic projection Mesolimbic pathway, Mesocortical pathway Mesolimbic pathway - it affects motivation for rewarding stimuli, the perception of pleasure, and reward-related motor function learning. It is the most significant neural pathway in the brain in which changes occur in all known forms of addiction. a drug addiction is defined as the compulsive use of a drug that is rewarding (i.e., activate this pathway), despite adverse consequences Mesocortical pathway - cognitive control of behavior, ADHD Nigrostriatal pathway motor function, reward-related cognition, associative learning Carcetti ''' mayor mentioned in V1 Walk, + Thomas J. "Tommy" Carcetti is a fictional character on the HBO drama The Wire, played by Aidan Gillen Page 421 '''CI Confidential Informant Page 423 Gino-Norton-Ariely Although people buy counterfeit products to signal positive traits, we show that wearing counterfeit products makes individuals feel less authentic and increases their likelihood of both behaving dishonestly and judging others as unethical. In four experiments, participants wore purportedly fake or authentically branded sunglasses. Those wearing fake sunglasses cheated more across multiple tasks than did participants wearing authentic sunglasses, both when they believed they had a preference for counterfeits (Experiment 1a) and when they were randomly assigned to wear them (Experiment 1b). Experiment 2 shows that the effects of wearing counterfeit sunglasses extend beyond the self, influencing judgments of other people's unethical behavior. Experiment 3 demonstrates that the feelings of inauthenticity that wearing fake products engenders-what we term the counterfeit self-mediate the impact of counterfeits on unethical behavior. Finally, we show that people do not predict the impact of counterfeits on ethicality; thus, the costs of counterfeits are deceptive. Rawls ' John Rawls – American moral and political philosopher. His magnum opus is A Theory of Justice (1971). His work in political philosophy, dubbed Rawlsianism, takes as its starting point the argument that "the most reasonable principles of justice are those everyone would accept and agree to from a fair position". '''Wiesel ' Elie Wiesel - Jewish writer, professor, political activist, Nobel Laureate and Holocaust survivor. He publicly condemned the 1915 Armenian genocide and remained a strong defender of human rights during his lifetime. His book Night is about his experience with his father in the Nazi German concentration camps at Auschwitz and Buchenwald in 1944–1945 'Parfit ' Derek Parfit – British philosopher who specialises in problems of personal identity, rationality, ethics, and the relations among them. Parfit is singular in his meticulously rigorous and almost mathematical investigations into personal identity. Parfit describes his loss of belief in a separate self as liberating: My life seemed like a glass tunnel, through which I was moving faster every year, and at the end of which there was darkness... However When I changed my view, the walls of my glass tunnel disappeared. I now live in the open air. There is still a difference between my life and the lives of other people. But the difference is less. Other people are closer. I am less concerned about the rest of my own life, and more concerned about the lives of others. The Om symbol (ॐ) has a number 3 in it Page 424 '''Roy Horn injured at the Mirage hotel in Las Vegas Tiger attack is in the Parable 8 Page 428 rail tracks see also Astair chapter image when she remembers that day (V3 123) Category:Annotations